1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for identifying personnel and, more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for identifying personnel based on visual characteristics of the irises of their eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iris recognition, or “iris capture” is a method of biometric personal identification that uses pattern recognition algorithms based on images of at least one of the irises of an individual's eyes. Iris recognition uses camera technology to produce images of the details of the iris. These images are converted into digital templates and provide mathematical representations of the iris that are used to identify individuals.
For most iris capturing systems, captured iris images easily blur when the user is out of the depth of field (DOF) of the camera, or when he is moving. The common solution is to have the user try the system and have the system read his iris again, as the quality of the previously captured blurred iris images is not good enough for recognition.
What is neither disclosed nor suggested in the art is an iris capture system that can correct and/or compensate for blurring of captured images such that the need to repeat the capturing of the iris image due to blurring is reduced.